1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer housings and, more particularly, to a computer housing capable of retracting a headphone cable connected thereto.
2. General Background
Nowadays, personal computers are widely used. Personal computers including desktop computers for household use, are generally referred to as home computers. Home computers are often used for playing DVDs or CDs for entertainment. In some circumstances, when a user is enjoying the DVDs or CDs using a home computer, an earphone is needed to avoid disturbing others. The earphone can be removed from the computer or still kept connecting to the computer after use.
However, if the earphone is removed from the computer, it would not handy and convenient for use next time. If the earphone is still kept connected to the computer, the earphone cable usually becomes tangled and is not convenient for use.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a desktop computer housing to solve the problems stated above.